She's a Mad, Mad Hedgehog
by jaeb1824
Summary: Set after an episode of Sonic X "A Date to Forget". Amy has Question/Answer session with Sonic. But when she asked the final question, his wrong answer gets him arrested. First Sonic story.
1. Chapter 1

**She's a Mad, Mad Hedgehog**

At 10:00 A.M., the alarm went off in Sonic the Hedgehog's bedroom, waking him up. He woke up and noticed that his iPhone was vibrating. He got a text message from his self-proclaimed girlfriend, Amy Rose.

_Don't forget, you have an important meeting with me at 10:00. _

"Good grief!" said Sonic "It's 10:00 right now!"

Sonic speeds over to Amy's house and he got there at 10:00:59.

"Not bad" said Amy.

"Why am I here?" asked Sonic.

"Glad you asked" said Amy. "I wanted to discuss something with you regarding the situation at the beach last Saturday, after our date"

"Oh, right" said Sonic "I had to have that race with Sam".

"Yes, Sam the IDIOT!" said Amy.

"What do you mean?" asked Sonic.

"This past Saturday, you neglected to show up at the date we had scheduled" said Amy.

"_We _didn't schedule a date. _You _did" said Sonic.

"Who cares?" asked Amy. "It was OUR date! Back to the story, You didn't show up on time, Chris' uncle came over, I was upset because you weren't there. So he decided to be your substitute. He kept going on and on about you. He thinks he's a thousand times faster than you"

"Wait. He does?" asked Sonic

"Of course. It was right before a race!" said Amy. "Anyway, he kept talking about you the entire time. I told him that we were supposed to spend it at the beach. But then you showed up and you sped over to that retard"

"Oh…..I'm sorry" said Sonic.

"Tell me something, Sonic" said Amy. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Sonic began to studder. "Well, I'd, well, maybe… I don't know."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Amy asked furiously.

"Well, I uhh" He studdered.

Amy takes out a pair of handcuffs. "Sonic, I'm placing you under arrest"

"What? Why are you arresting me?" asked Sonic

"Sonic, you have the right to remain silent" said Amy.

A police helicopter had arrived. They sent the ladder down and Sonic climbed up the ladder. After this, they had handcuffed him. When they went to the police station, They put the ladder down, and Sonic ended up in his cell.

**OK, I know this is short story. But hopefully, Chapter 2 might be longer.**

**Also, if you end up reviewing this story, o mean comments. And especially**_**, NO CURSING.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**She's a Mad, Mad Hedgehog**

The police officers escorted Sonic to his cell. He sat there alone, just talking to himself.

"Why'd she have to arrest me?" He asked himself. "I didn't do anything wrong"

A jail warden walked past Sonic's cell. "Excuse me," said Sonic "I need to make a phone call"

The jail warden unlocked Sonic's cell "OK, follow me. You only get one phone call"

He dialed the phone and called Tails.

"Hello" said Tails

"Hey, Tails, it's me, Sonic" said Sonic

"Hi, Sonic" said Tails

"Listen, I need you to break me out of jail" said Sonic

"Jail? What are you doing there?" Tails asked.

"It's a long story. Just get the X tornado and find a way for me to get out of here" said Sonic. "If my parents hear, they'll beat me to sleep"

"OK, Sonic" said Tails. "Give me just a few minutes"

Sonic waited in his cell. Then, Tails broke in pulling Sonic up and into the X-Tornado, standing in the front as he usually did.

"Thanks for breaking me out, Tails" said Sonic

"Not a problem, Sonic" said Tails

Tails purposely missed Sonic's house. "Uhh, Tails, you've just missed the turnoff

"Uh huh" said Tails

"My house was back that way, Tailsy" said Sonic

"Uh huh" said Tails

"Where'd you say you were taking me?" asked Sonic

"Far out, Sonic. Far out…" said Tails.

"Why'd you stop here?" asked Sonic

Tails pulls up a chilidog "Look, I got a chilidog"

Sonic stuck his tongue out and started panting as Tails waved it around. Tails threw the chilidog off the X-Tornado. Sonic jumped off, and it landed it on Amy's picnic table of which, she and Sonic were meeting. Sonic landed on Amy's picnic table to find Amy with her head down crying.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS PROWER!" said Sonic. He turned over to Amy.

"Amy, why are you crying?" he asked

Amy sniffled "Oh, you don't think I'm pretty."

"Since when did I think that?" asked Sonic.

"You didn't even answer when I asked you" she said as her voice was breaking.

"Amy, don't be too hard on yourself" said Sonic.

"Then do you think I'm pretty?" asked Amy.

"I think you're the prettiest girl the world has ever known" said Sonic.

"Notice you said that I was the prettiest girl _the world _has ever known" said Amy. "Not the prettiest girl _you've _ever known" She put her head down again.

"Go jump in the lake" said Sonic

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY?**_" asked Amy. "Well in that case, I might as well do exactly what you said"

Amy ran to the park. She was about to jump in the lake. Sonic ran over and as she jumped, Sonic grabbed her hand.

"NO!" Sonic yelled

Amy gasped "SONIC! You actually care about me"

"Yes, Amy. I do" said Sonic. He grabbed her hand, pulled her up, and kissed her cheek.

"Awww, Sonic" said Amy "You love me"

Sonic stammered "Well, I wouldn't say…"

"It's okay, Sonic" said Amy. "I love you too"


End file.
